powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Lastius Cerbex
Name: Lastius Cerbex Powers: Absolute Wisdom / Intelligence Tacitical Genius Ability Intuition Peak Human Condition Psychological intuition Intuitive Aptitude Backstory: Lastius Cerbex is the secret arch-nemesis of Nex . Lastius was the firstborn of a royal family of magicians known for their terrifying power and was set to be the heir of his fathers world. But upon the coming of age he discovered that he had a rare curse that made his body devoid of magical energy. This meant he could no longer enhance his body through magical means. Because of that the younger son became the heir and Lastius was treated as the black sheep of the family. Outraged he left his family swearing revenge and threatening to take over the kingdom someday. But even he knew that such a plan would be monitored and eventually stopped by his father so he faked his own death. Years later in secret he found out that what he lacked in power he could make up for in intelligence, so he created a secret lab with the plan to create something unstoppable. He traped a bunch of young wizards and witches and stole their natural magical energy as well as their DNA, Hired a necromancer to summon demons to do the same thing as well as angels. He tried to test and see if he could inherit magic unnaturally but the test failed. However, the magical energies of said creatures all combined into one impossibly powerful magical being that he called "Son". Together they founded the organization: Armageddon's Eye, to control the world through billions upon billions of followers that were powerful knights, warriors, magicians, robots, aliens, extradimensional beings, etc. who all refer to him as "King of Hades". While the organization was successful Lastius felt aimless until a powerful knight got his attention, especially with his powers. That knight was Nex and at the time he was ready to challenge any enemy with his army. At first Lastius used his own henchmen to get an assessment of his powers and then discovered in an instant what would take others an entire immortals lifetime: That Nex's condition works in the opposite of normal superpowered beings. It was at that moment when he decided to put his plan into motion. When he entered the battlefield he commanded his soldiers and lieutenants to attack Nex. Nex killed the soldiers as well as their commanding officers to the surprise of everyone. Then Lastius came and with a snap of his fingers seemingly made and earthquake happen which buried a quatre of Nex's army. The truth was that Lastius planted a bunch of bombs deep into the ground before the battle to make it look like he caused the earthquake. Then the air around Nex and Lastius vibrated and Lastius claimed it was a spell to put them on equal terms. In truth Lastius used his son to cause that effect but there was no special power in it. Nex and Lastius fought until Lastius won against Nex and offered him to join the Armageddon's Eye but Nex refused and used his reverse powers to make on of Lastius' Generals (who was a being of stable energy) destablize and blow up allowing nex and his army to escape in the confusion. But that was not the last of Lastius' schemes, he captured one of Nex's generals, General Commodus, and told him the truth about Nex's powers eventually sparking a revolution in Nex's ranks. A revolution turned into a war when specialized weaker-then-average insects attacked Nex one day and made the entire army question him and eventually betray him. Lastius' goal is to steal Nex's powers and with his stronger army become the most powerful being in existence and rule the omniverse Nowadays, Lastius' organization waits in the shadows monitoring Nex's every move. In addition to magic Lastius' "son" now has technological implants made by his father. Lastius uses his power of convincing to add followers and for those he cannot convince he uses a Rune/Microchip device that takes control of their victims both magically and physically. Personality Lastius is a cold, calculating, and ruthless. He is smarter then most masterminds and has a plan for almost everything. He speaks in a calm and collected manner and is known to act very formal. In addition to his intelligence and knowledge he is extremely crafty and is often ten steps ahead of his opponent. He can also predict unpredictable fighters by focusing on their goal rather than the details. Allies (There will be additions in the future) Son.jpg|Lastius' "Son" Amula.jpg|Amula Saron.jpg|Ernest, the Necromancer Black Kngt.jpg|Black Knight Lastius' Son: ''' Omni-Magic (Transecended Ability, Ascended to its maximum stage Mastered Ability ) Transcendent Nephalem Physiology (Transcended Ability, Ascended to its maximum stage, Mastered Ability ) Magic Transcendence (Transcended Ability , Ascended to its maximum stage , Mastered ability ) Absolute Condition (Transcended Ability, Ascended to its maximum level, Mastered Ability) Physical Godhood (Transcended Ability, Ascended to its maximum level , Mastered Ability ) Unique Science-Magic mixture To most of the omniverse and all of this verse this is Lastius Cerbex when in reality it is actually his son. He has nearly all-powerful magic and science powers that make him a tough opponent capable of unbelievable feats. He handles the secret missions of Armageddons Eye. Lastius' son was once unstable because of the conflicting powers of science and magic within him. Lastius used reverse power stolen from Nex to turn the two different powers into one unique mixture that complimented both sides. '''Amula: ''Transcendent Power Embodiment Weakness Strike Omnislayer Ultimate Fighter Endless Power It isnt clear what position Gretaxia Amula has in the Armageddons Eye but one thing is for sure it is a very high one as she seems to have command over every member except for Lastius and his son. Long ago she was the most powerful non-omnipotent fighter in existence. What she could not overpower she simply used the weakness of her opponent. But when she fought Nex and lost in an instant she became obsessed in the act of killing him. It wasnt until she was convinced by Lastius to join Armageddons Eye that she found out that Nex's power had a weakness that she could never exploit...Weakness. Now Lastius has a team of scientists working tirelessly to modify Amula's powers but at what cost? 'Ernest: ' Necromancy Necroscience Death Transcendency Transcendent Undead Physiology One of the first founding members of the Armageddons Eye, Ernest is capable of powerful necromancy as well as a natural necroscience. He is the head of the magic division in Armageddons Eye. Recently he has acquired massive undead powers through the Armageddons Eye's legions of transcendent scientists and magicians 'Black Knight: ' Dual Impregnability Supernatural Condition (advanced level) Divine Slayer The Black Knights are overseers of all of Lastius' important projects. Black Knights are made from spawning chambers in Ernest's labs with one goal: Defend Lastius' work with their lives Future: Powers: Cerbex Effect Almighty Magic (Armor) Almighty Science (Armor) Ultimate Fighter (Keep it in mind this is with most of his powers from his current self) Overwhelming Influence Backstory: This is the true plan of Lastius. While his brother was still the ruling king his father was still alive and pulling the strings of everything in the kingdom and using Lastius' brother as a cover. While Nex fought against him for the sake of justice Lastuis had other plans. In this likely timeline Lastius captured his father and drained his powerful magical energy. Then he captured Nex and then successfully removed the source of Nex's powers through surgery. He then combined the two energy sources into a near all-powerful force he calls the Cerbex Effect. The Cerbex effect is designed to use the benefits of both powers and as such makes Emporer Lastius highly resistent to both sides of the spectrum of power (basically, lets just say literally no one who isnt an omnipotent is "stronger then him"). It also turns any kind of disadvantage into a benefit (Ex: his intellect will help him solve problems but he will never get paranoid, his pride encouraging him but never getting the best of him). With him becoming a god there was nothing to stand in his way but what made him truely win was that he did what no villian did when they reached ultimate power. He kept his organization and did a "peaceful takeover" of many kingdoms who challenged him making allies out of them. Unlike most villians he did not do an aggressive conquering campaign but rather a defensive one, allowing attacking civilizations who lost in battle to live in return for their allegence and annihilating those who refuse discretly allowing the people of the nation who agreed with him to rule. Instead of acting on bravado and swaggering with his abilities he mostly kept them a secret. Trading a fierce reputation for genius secrecy, The Armageddons Eye became so involved in everything that they basically won. It wasnt the most gory and badass of victories but it was the most successful. ''I made this character in collaboration with Vlad , most of the credit goes to him. '' Quotes: "Nowadays villiany is like a rerun of a normal anime or a saturday morning cartoon. With a stupid inferior plan being practised over and over again by Idiots. Each one thinking they can do it "Better" then the last"-Lastius explaining his individuality in the category of villians "Why this power? well, every power you ever come across always has a special effect or gimmick attached to it. But at their core these types of powers are all used for the same thing: overpowering the opponent with energetic and physical power. So what makes this power different? Instead of using pure power Nex's abilities simply use the opposite. Simple on the outside, complex on the inside"-When one of his leiutenants: Amula, asked why he was interested in Nex's powers Themes: Intro Battle Future Lastius Intro Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters